Between Infinity War and Endgame: An Alternative Take
by Ogrebear
Summary: Alternative take of post Infinity War MCU


My Take on how I'd do the post _Infinity War_ movies. I'd stick 2-3 movies and 2 OTL years between _Infinity War_ and _Endgame. _I'd stick 2-3 movies and 2 OTL years between _Infinity War_ and _Endgame:_

**_Black Widow_****:** shows her dealing with leading the Avengers on a post-**SNAP** Earth and tracking Hawkeye using Rocket and Nebula. Show the collapsed state of the world and how it's the Avengers holding it together and bringing relief all over. Mention a think tank in the Baxter Building working on a finding Thanos. Have Carol turn up to the pager and explain the situation in space with the various [namedrop] Empires, Republics are coping or not. Natasha asks her to find Stark. Stark's return by Carol and argument as OTL. Carol leaves again to search for Thanos.

**_Captain Marvel_****:** 90's origin as OTL, cut the stuff at the base, go straight for Carol co-operating with the Skrulls, make Carol bi and reunited with her ex, Maria Rambeau, bigger fight in orbit with Carol punching Rohan, leave the Skrulls on Earth under Fury, Carol and family go explore the stars and in post credits Maria and Monica get dusted. The pager goes off.

**_Team Fantastic:_** It's been 5 years since the **SNAP**. Think tank in the Baxter Building detect the possible use of the Stones, except it's during a refugee crisis and the Avengers cannot go. Director Hulk sends a 6-person scouting team instead:

Reed Richards- brilliant scientist, massively intelligent, slightly scatty, been working for SHIELD for years turning their Skrull/Kree tech into Earth usable kit until the fall when he set himself up as an independent contractor

Ben Grimm- ex-military, astronaut, amazing flyer, big guy from NYC, long-time friend of Reed's from Uni days, plain speaking, but not stupid, helps keep Reed grounded

Victor Von Doom- brilliant scientist, Latverian exile, been rivals/friends with Reed since Uni, robotics expert, a dash arrogant esp. towards those he considers dumb like Johnny, practices magic as a study project with Reed trying to codify it

Sue Storm- scientist, intelligent, diplomat that helps keep the team focused, close to Prof Hulk, attracted to Reed but not acted on it, deeply affected by SNAP as it dusted Parents leaving only brother Johnny

Johnny Storm- early 20's computer wizkid, geek, finds 'serious' science dull even if he is good at it, Avengers fanboy, deeply affected by SNAP as it dusted Parents leaving only sister Sue

Lyja- Skrull technician/scientist/liaison working for the think tank, on-off relationship with Johnny, was there as a kid when Carol saved the Skrulls, is the navigator

The 6 crew take off in a Skrull like Quinjet and jump out. They have a cloak - kinda, its experimental. First couple of worlds near the signal they find nothing. Last one is Thanos world. They land, greatly disturbing Thanos who is recovering from his attempt to destroy the Stones (you cannot destroy a fundamental part of the Universe it turns out). They grab the Gauntlet and hightail out. An enraged Thanos comes after them, but they take off and cloak. Thanos manages to see the Avengers logo on the ship and calls his ship and forces to him- they are going to Earth.

Simply having the Stones in their possession is causing navigational and engine trouble due to their energy output. Lyja volunteers to try using the Space stone to get them home faster, and an argument ensues about using X or Y stone instead. In the end Victor nabs the Gauntlet and Reed stops him, however Doom's touch alone on the Time/Reality stones sends the ship and crew tumbling into the orbit of one of the worlds they saw earlier. As they crash time is seen to be speeding up around them- the ship ages and disintegrates, plants grow fast across the landscape, and the 6 of them gain powers- Reed has become stretchy and durable, Ben a super strong rock monster, Johnny a flying being of fire, Sue can go invisible and make forcefields, Victor became merged with the ship's hull and encased in armour which he blames Reed for, and Lyja can fire bolts of energy from her hands. They guard the Stones- no one is prepared to try using them again. While exploring the planet trying to find the resources they need to repair the ship- Doom persuades Lyja to help him subjugate some local animals (pick a 616'verse alien) to make mineral extraction easier- she agrees and they make progress mining/forging until Sue exposes the 'animals' are sentients and Lyja turns on Doom. The new ship is ready however, and with Doom a prisoner they launch from the planet watched by the natives who stare in wonder after them. The ship jumps towards Earth as an energy wave washes over the universe...

**_Endgame:_**It's been 5 years. At the start we see Steve, Hulk and Natasha lamenting the loss of Reed and co. Steve joins in mentioning Carol is searching for them. In space Carol finds empty Thanos world and realises what's happened from the footprints- she races for Earth. Scott gets pulled from the Quantum realm and sees the crappy world. Goes to the Avengers compound and sells Time Travel Hope. They goto Hulk who gets a team together- Julius 'the Mad Thinker', Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Ivan Kragoff, Bentley Wittman, Elihas Starr - this Intelligencia do make progress- Scott gets aged/deaged as per movie, but the team breaks apart due to ego. Steve goes with Natasha to persuade Tony. Tony says no, but they leave a copy of the data. Tony looks over the data they have so far later anyway and solves the fundamental problem the team couldn't- stable passage. He heads for Avengers mansion. Natasha finally confronts Hawkeye killing neo-Nazi's and brings him back. Hulk and Rocket retrieve a Thor that's lost his focus.

Time heist happens slightly differently: Hulk and the Ancient One in turn point out that any change they make in the past will create alternative realities and getting home from such becomes harder and harder. The Avengers make a mess in 2012: Cap fights Cap, Loki escapes with the Stone, Hulk goes on a bit of a 2nd rampage at seeing Tony have a heart attack; in 2013 Rocket getting the Soul Stone from Jane and Thor summoning Mjolnir forces a confrontation with the Warriors Three, and Jane which his Mother only just defuses; Nebula and Rodney get the Stone from 2012 not 2014 as Nebula knows Thanos was in the area then, and 2012 Vormir will have the Stone just as 2014 version will do. When confronted by the Red Skull and told what they do Barton gambles that one thing he loves is "killing damm Nazis" and grabs Skull jumping over the edge of the cliff. Natasha saves him from the fall and Skull can be heard saying 'thank you...' as he falls. They wake in the pool together with the stone and travel home. Tony and Steve travel to 1970 and get the Tesseract- Steve still sees Peggy.

Stones are assembled and readied in a new Gauntlet. Hulk explains he going to bring back everyone safety. Hulk **SNAPS**. Scott sees the birds as Clint's phone rings. Carol arrives and warns Thanos is coming. **KABOOM!**

A Watcher is seen as Steve and Thor confront Thanos in an Epic beatdown while Carol takes rescues Bruce, Scott, Rodney, and Rocket. Nebula and Clint (with the Gauntlet) take on various monsters trying to reach outside the compound. Thanos beats down Thor, and Cap is alone. Thanos summons his army and declares he is going to wipe the Universe and start again "starting with this miserable mudball". Portals open all around Steve as Dr Strange appears along with Falcon, then more Portals bring the Black Panther, Shrui, Okoye, M'Baku, Wakandan army, Spider-Man, Bucky, Pepper, Wasp, Wong and the other Mystics, Ravengers, Korg, Miek, Valkyrie and a ton of Asgardians, Scarlet Witch, Guardians of the Galaxy, The Defenders, Nick Fury, Goose, and Agents of SHIELD. A Captain Marvel powered Giant-Man smashes out of the ruined compound along with Hulk, War Machine, and Ant-Man. Steve calls "Avengers Assemble!" and it is on.

The Gauntlet does the hot potato thing as Captain Marvel takes out Thanos' ship. Scarlet Witch takes on Thanos. Spider-Man gets the Gauntlet to the Van via Valkyrie and while Hulk, Iron Man, Rescue, Wong and others hold off Thanos' elites- Ant-Man and Wasp discover they cannot power the Quantum Tunnel. Tony plug his armour in and drains it to power up the Tunnel. We see various names like Bucky, Daredevil, Giant-Man go down. Thanos realising mocks Thor into blasting him towards the Van. Steve manages to deflect him by slamming into him but Thanos' sword slices through Stark and the van. Carol takes on Thanos while Rescue holds Tony together. Tony asks for the Gauntlet- he is dying, and this is the only way- however Quill steals and dons it, channelling his Celestial nature and desire for revenge Thanos is blown away by a **SNAP**.

Across the battlefield dead allies return to life. Thor severs Quill's arm to prevent him being overwhelmed. Dr Strange heals Tony, but he will be permanently crippled down one side which staring at Pepper Tony is not too fussed about. Quill is laughing how he "fixed everything!"- as Gammora, Collector and Vision, all burst from the Soul Stone which crumbles; the Time stone crumbles as Quicksliver, Peggy, Yonda, and whole bunch of confused Terrans appear; the Reality stone as Asgard appears over the lake- Hemindall, Loki, Skruge, Frigga, and a ton of Asgardians on it before the Space stone crumbles and Asgard vanishes. The Power stone pulses, and Avengers compound rebuilds itself- even the Van is repaired (but not anyone's costume) and then crumbles; the Mind Stone rises and joins itself with Vision who declares "across the Universe, all has been restored."

**Epilogue**\- wheelchair bound Tony, Steve, Hulk, Natasha, Scott, Rocket, Nebula, Dr Strange, Black Panther, and Shuri are talking discussing what to do as without the Stones they will have unbalanced the universe and created multiple realities. Vision says solemnly "the Multiverse finds a way" as proximity alarms go off. They rush outside to see the Team Fantastic ship land and the team exit, with Ben carrying a clear box holding an Infinity Gauntlet with all 6 stones in.

Mid-Credits_-_ In 40's Army uniform Steve and Peggy share a dance in an empty 40's style Hall to some Big Band music. As they turn its clear the music is coming from a Starktech music player.

Tony is seen reuniting with his daughter and later making new Rescue armour designs with his wife.

End-Credits- Peter Parker is grumbling about not being 'old enough' to help return the Stones, when a female voice says "Peter, we could do with your help" and Spider-Gwen is seen from behind with a glow around her….


End file.
